The term transport encompasses trucks, tractor vehicles with beds or tractor vehicles with separate trailers, including vehicles with trailers or beds, that are suited for receiving a swap body.
German utility model document DE 296 08 492 U1 discloses a swap body that is to be mounted onto a vehicle chassis. The swap body is provided with hydraulic supports, which raise and lower it. Each hydraulic support is allocated one of the corner regions of the support frame of the swap body, and can be moved by a hydraulic cylinder from a resting position, when the supports are not in use, into a support position when the supports are in operation. The support legs of the swap body are moved horizontally outward from the support frame of the swap body, then extended by the hydraulic cylinder, so the support frame of the swap body can be moved perpendicular to the ground.
German Published Application No. DE 422 39 51 A1 discloses a hinging mechanism, with which the support legs of a swap body can be moved from the resting position into the support position. The support leg is moved horizontally outward from the resting position, and is supported on the ground or floor through a rotation about the horizontal axis. The special restricted guidance of the support shaft in connection with a mechanical drive permits the movement of the supports to be executed completely automatically. The sequential operation of the support-leg movement is effected as follows: The legs are unlocked and extended laterally in the direction of the support shaft guided in the bearing tube; the legs are folded down into the vertical support position; and the struts are unfolded and locked in counterbearings on the floor of the container of the swap body, which secures the supports in the longitudinal and transverse directions of the container. Afterward, a locking mechanism on the vehicle side of the support point is unlocked through the rotational and lowering movement of the locking pin (Twistlock). During the mechanical movement, the transmission of force from the vehicle to the support legs of the swap body is effected by a driven driving tab on the side of the vehicle, the tab extending into the underside of the container and moving either the support shaft in the transverse direction of the container or the strut counterbearing in the longitudinal and transverse direction of the container. In the hydraulic/pneumatic, container-side drive configuration, a pressure/traction cylinder is provided with an automatic compound valve, which supplies the cylinder with the necessary pressure when the vehicle receives the swap body.
German Patent No. DE 196 07 945 C2 discloses an interchangeable container or swap body that has support legs. In this instance, the support legs can be rotated by 90 degrees about a bearing tube from a resting position into the support position. A transport or the associated trailer is driven beneath the supported swap body or interchangeable container and the vehicle frame is extended upward by the pneumatic cushioning in order to raise the swap body, with the support legs, from the ground so that the support legs can be transferred into the resting position. A pneumatic thrust cylinder extends into a groove in the support leg and moves the leg horizontally outward. The drive is secured to the vehicle frame, and may comprise, for example, four thrust cylinders or an electrical drive for transferring the support legs into the support position. No actuation for automatically actuating the support legs of the swap body, insofar that it relates to the transport, is shown.
German Patent Document No. DE 698 09 858 T2 illustrates the mechanical structure of a swap body, but little reference is made to the transport. In particular, information about the electronic equipment of the transport is lacking. The document discloses the control of a cylinder by a system of electric valves. Each electric valve can be remotely controlled by a control console. No extensive disclosure of the electrical equipment of the transport is presented.
German Patent No. DE 195 26 702 C2 centers on the task of maneuvering a truck with a trailer backward beneath a swap body or interchangeable container. To this end, the trailer has a camera that records the support legs of the swap body to help maneuver the trailer between the support legs. A control device is provided in the tractor vehicle. The loading of the swap body and the actuation of the support legs are of no significance here.